Imagination
by kawaiisasusaku
Summary: One night, Sakura stumbles on her worst nigfhtmare...she finds out about fanfiction. Made-up stories written by the people of Konoha. Some are horrible and some are just...weird. Sakura centic. SasuSaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Shikatema and NejiTen.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so go a little easy on me! I know this idea has been used many times before but it was just stuck in my head and what better way to get it out? Plus, each author has a different style of writing, so bear with me!**

**No couple bashing please! It's mainly about Sasusaku and there are other pairings too. It's a Sakura centric.**

**Constructive criticism: always accepted! Rate & review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

"Normal speech"

Narration

'_Thoughts'_

_Inner Sakura _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

It was midnight and a certain pinkette was lying on her back on her soft bed. She just couldn't get to sleep. She sat up and sat next to the window sill, gazing into the midnight sky and the moon, radiating off its light.

It had been almost six years since Sasuke had left the village. Sakura had grown a great deal, both mentally and physically, but nevertheless, she still had a lot of her old self left in her. She had become stronger, prettier, curvier, skilled in medical work, charming and self-efficient.

She had her flaws, though. She was stubborn, sometimes had childish but cute antics (which is not much of a flaw) and was short-tempered. According to her, she had no feelings at all left for Sasuke. For heaven's sake, she's not seen his face for three years; he was never going to come back and was a traitor.

How could she ever be in love with such a guy, whom she used to just admire, right?

_Who are you kidding! You're just in a stubborn phase of denial!_

'_Am not! And who are you to tell me that anyway?!'_

_I'm your inner who holds your TRUE feelings, duh genius_

'_I thought I got rid of you, dammit!'_

And so the days would go on like that; not that she minded it; training, working and hanging out with her friends. But right now, all Sakura's doing is argue with her crazy Inner mind (which she was sure she got rid off, by the way!) and trying to peacefully gaze at the moon and finally get some sleep. But all she could think of while looking at it was…

_The night Sasuke left, right, and how one day he is going to come back and take you away bridal style, yeah!_

'_Get a life! I'm just thinking, well….how…it's such a peaceful night and for the last time, .NOT have feelings for that UCHIHA!'_

Sakura was a smart girl and was sure she deserved a better guy. Not some…tall, handsome, silky raven-haired…I mean, a stupid traitor with no emotions at all! Getting sick of her own, obnoxiously loud thoughts, she decided to relax and do some computer. Yeah, that'll do her some good.

Maybe lookup a good website about medicine to improve her skills or something….yeah that would be a good idea.

So she switched on her new, sleek computer and started surfing the net. She went to the official Konoha

Website and stumbled across the page, the world, of fan fiction. Being human, she was obviously curious as to what it was all about. I mean, a peek or two wouldn't make a difference, right?

She clicked on the couples' page and saw stuff which she regretted seeing (not really. She was kind of excited but terrified at a few). There were stories about every couple in Konoha, whether it is student and sensei or actual, true lovers. .horrified.

_He he. Now we're gonna have some fun!_

'_For once, I may agree. I wonder if there are any fanfics about us…'_

She pondered. While doing so, she came across a page dedicated to NejiTen.

'_Who the heck is that?! Neji Hyuuga and Tenten? No way, no way!'_

_It was kinda obvious. At least from that tenten girl's side. _

'_I knew about tenten, but I never knew that Neji had any such attraction to any girl.'_

She clicked on the first story she saw:

The Tree in high school

Summary: Neji and Tenten, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Tenten, a sporty tomboy, is the new student in Konoha high-school. What happens when a certain male Hyuuga share the same interests as her?

A/U. NejiTen. Poor attempt at humour xD

Rating: M for future limey lemon.:)

Chapter 8:

Neji banged tenten against the locker and whispered. "Hey Tenten. How about you and me run away and have some fun?

This earned a blush from the said girl. "Oh Neji…"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were now wide and she just couldn't pull herself together to read on. She was too busy laughing. Very loudly.

"OMG! That's so hilarious! Neji, Tenten? Run away! Hahaha…I've just GOT to read more."

Suddenly, getting this sudden wave of energy back into her system, she searched the site and finally clicked on the second couple's section. ShikaIno:

Catfight for the dominance of a heart (_'what a title? This is crazy. Wait till Ino-Pig hears about this, ha!')_

Summary: Ino and Shikamaru have been childhood sweethearts but what if, suddenly, she has a little catfight with a blond girl from suna? Let the cat fight begin! Muahahaha!!! InoShikaTema

Rating: M _('Why is every fanfic rated M? What happened to K+ or something?')_

Chapter 1:

A/N: This is the BEST fanfic ever so don't you dare criticize. Go die in a hole! Cookie if you compliment!:)

Both the blond hotties were panting in half-torn clothes. Trying to strip down even more for their man. The said man, head, who was currently sleeping as cutely as a little pixie _('what?')_, didn't even know the two girls were fighting for dominance.

"That was pretty boring and really stupid." Sakura said. "And that author's note, what's up with that? Maybe I should look up some other couple…oh hey, is that the page for Naruto and Hinata? Wow, there are so many stories of them. Let's check out this one:

My Feelings

Hinata confesess. Naruto shoked. Wat more can I sae? Naruhina. Canon. perverted:)

Rating: M

A/N: Plaese don't mind my speling and gramer mistakes. I'm only 10 but a great writer!

Disclaemer: I don't own Naruto but I would love to eat him up with my sweat swit (sp?) Luv! I'm here Naruto!

Chapter 2:

"Uhmmm…n.….there's somthin I need to tell you…" The purpl hair girl mumbles.

"WHAT IS IT HINATA-CHAN? AND WHY DO BLUSH ALL TIME?" The oceanic blue eye boy axclaimed loudly.

"Becose…you…keep staring at my…"

And Sakura stopped right there. "Hinata would never EVER say that! The people who write these are crazy! Ughhh, I'm getting a bit crazy with all this rubbish. I guess I'll just skim through all the other couples and story themes….."

She saw every story theme there is. One where team 7 were fairies who live in the whipped-cream clouds, another where everyone had turned into vampires, mummies and etc on Halloween night. There were a few where everyone turned into some animal or the other, like a platypus or cat and some were simply disgusting. Lemons. Enough said.

By then Sakura could already feel the ceiling fall on her head. "Fairies? Vampires? Sluts? Better quickly look at the couples one by one and get my well-deserved rest…." She said sleepily, while yawning.

That was just stage one. Stage two were couples of EVERY sort. Whether the person was living, dead or insane!

She passed a NejiSaku section , _('I would never go with neji. We barely talk and even if we do, we are very formal and professional! NOT clingy'), a_ NaruSaku section_ ('We are FRIENDS and he is like my brother…not the love of my life for whom I have hidden feelings for!'), _ a GaaSaku section ('Do they mean gaara of the desert? The Kazekage?! Wtf! I've never, generally for interest, talked to him! And no, we do not have 100% chemistry and…biology…whatever that means…,'), a KakaSaku section (Looking at this, her eyes widen with pure disbelief and shock. 'He was my…sensei….an old man! I'm 19 and he's what? 40? And I in anyway, don't feel any physical attraction towards him and 't want to spend a night of passion with him!').

A SasuOro section- "Eww….even a guy like Sasuke wouldn't tolerate that!" She said

_You're just saying that 'cause you want him all to yourself! You're jealous of even that snake bastard!_

'_Get lost! Jealous? Infact, I think they look great together, take that!'_

_I know it hurt you to say that…._

'_Whatever dammit!'_

By now her head went spinning. She passed: NarutoxTsunade, SasukexHinata ('Have they ever even SPOKEN to each other or even met?), KabutoxOrochimaru _('That may just be true…hmmm…'), _ShikamaruxSakura_ ('What the…??!! No comments), _KibaxSakura and so on and so forth. And then came:

SasuNaru

Sakura just blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Three words- They are straight! Atleast Naruto is, don't know about Sasuke…see? I do not have feelings for Sasuke-k.., I mean Sasuke!"

_Liar_

'_Just give up already!'_

_I only speak the truth, my dear!_

"Annoying stupid mind! Oh, what's this?? A SasuSaku section? I guess I'll just ignore it and…shut down the computer…." Sakura said, while trying to turn her head away from the screen and resist the temptation of clicking on the first story.

"Ugh….what the heck! Just a peek, the first line, just out of curiosity. Nothing more. It's killing me!"

_Whatever reason you give, just click on it and relax. No one but you and I are watching._

With that said, she clicked on the link and gave in to her irresistible temptation. The thought of it, made butterflies roam in her stomach:

Sweet memories and the Sweeter Future

Summary: Can Sasuke and Sakura resist each other? It's been 6 years since he's left and 3, since they have seen each other's faces. What does the future hold for them? SasuSaku

Rated: M Duh, it's SasuSaku!

Chapter 15:

"Sakura, don't go. I…I…always cared for you since we were 12 and…it's the truth this time. Believe me" Said the Raven-haired man who was currently engaged in an intense eye-lock session with a Pinkette.

" That's just a lie! I'm sure it's a punishment for you to bear with me! You don't even care about what I do. Plus, I'm annoying right? So, you'll never have to be annoyed if I go. You're just the same distant boy as always and I'm still the same stupid girl…"

She said; tears trailing down her already moist cheeks

"Sakura, don't go." He said, gripping hold of her wrist. "I want to resurrect my clan with you…and…"

That's all Sakura read. She just couldn't hold herself together. She was stuck with her conflicting emotions and didn't understand why she felt this funny feeling in her stomach. Even though it was just a fanfic, nothing more than a dream, she somehow felt hope. Maybe, of him returning.

She had had enough for today. She switched off her computer and curled up in her bed, trying to find a missing warmth. She had enjoyed tonight. She didn't know why that fanfic affected her so much.

I guess, tomorrow would be another day. Today, she was just going to try her best to wash away all her bitter-sweet memories…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha….

"It's time to return. I still have one goal left…" Wondered a tall Raven-haired man, standing under the luminous moonlight. He walked the through cold, empty ground to reach the place he once called home and go back to the people who still cared about him as if nothing had happened.

While thinking of resurrection, all he could think of was pink tresses and creamy white skin…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**THE END**

**A/N: That was the end of my one-shot. Tell me what you think! Advice is always welcome. :) I tried to make it humourous but failed xD**

**And those fanfics are just made-up and not stolen. If you find a similar story (very unlikely) to the ones I have mentioned, please tell me so that I can credit them.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
